Lollipop (la prophétie des héritiers)
by x-bleu-chimeii-x
Summary: Lollita Mysfils, dit Lolli, est une véritable catastrophe. Très fière et ironique en toutes circonstances, elle quitte Beauxbâtons pour Poudlard en 6ème année. Et ce n'est là que commencent les problèmes. Entre retenues avec McGonagall, disputes avec Sirius l'Abruti Black et la découverte d'une nouvelle prophétie, Lolli ne sait plus où donner de la tête...


Quand vous pensez à votre famille, à quoi songez-vous ? Moi ce que me vient en premier à l'esprit c'est : Enfer ! Enfin là je ne parle que des mes grands-parents paternels et de leur affreuse lignée de sangs-purs...

Je me présente : Lollita Mysfils, 15 ans, cheveux châtains et yeux vert clair. Mon prénom me vient de ma grand-mère paternelle (Autant dire beurk !) donc par pitié appelez-moi Lolli, comme ça je n'aurai pas à vous trancher la tête.

Revenons en à ma très chère famille ! Les Mysfils sont une longue dynastie de sangs-purs qui sont à Pouffsoufle de génération en génération, super glorieux hein ?

Autant dire que nous sommes très spéciaux, selon la tradition seulement un enfant par couple est autorisé... même si chez moi nous sommes quatre !

Mes parents sont en effet l'exception de la famille, ils ne sont pas partisans des traditions familiales ridicules ni de Voldemort, en fait ils ne sont partisans de rien du tout hormis de la France, le pays natale de ma mère.

Mon père a toujours été un rebelle dans sa famille, déjà il est allé à Serdaigle, je me demande comment il a fait pour ne pas se faire avadakedavriser par mes grands-parents d'ailleurs... Il est ensuite allé faire ses études d'auror en France pour être loin de ses parents adorés (vous notez l'ironie bien-sur) et il a rencontré ma maman ! Vous vous doutez de la suite : quatre petits chérubins (dont moi) sont nés !

Pour ma part je suis une fanatique de la France et je l'ai toujours été, cet amour me vient de ma mère et de ses parents, Augustin et Pauline, qui sont ma source d'inspiration et qui m'aident toujours. J'ai appris leur langue (ils ne parlent pas Anglais) et je suis allée à Bauxbâtons pour être plus proche d'eux.

Comme je vous l'ai dit j'ai trois frères et sœurs, qui eux font leur scolarité à Poudlard en Angleterre. L'aînée est Emily qui a 17 ans, elle est blonde aux yeux vert et elle est préfète à Pouffsoufle. Ensuite viennent ma sœur jumelle et moi, Elena a 15 ans comme moi et est à Gryffondor, je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi puisque que c'est une véritable intello. Elle et moi ne nous entendons pas très bien... pas bien du tout en fait car nous sommes opposées au niveau du caractère. Pour finir il y a mon petit frère Eric qui vient juste d'avoir 14 ans et qui rentre en quatrième année, il est à Pouffsoufle et c'est un véritable farceur, comme moi. Il est blond aux yeux vert. Je m'entends très bien avec lui.

Le problème est que cette année je rentre à Poudlard, je vous explique... Mon grand-père paternel est décédé cet été et ma grand-mère vit maintenant chez nous et elle a décidé que je devais aller à Poudlard ! Donc me voilà devant le Poudlard Express, pleine de trac, à côté de ma famille et de Julien, mon meilleur ami depuis depuis le Big Bang qui a décidé de venir à Poudlard avec moi. Je le remercie du fond du cœur de ne pas me laisser seule !

Julien : Je crois qu'il est temps...

Lolli : Ouais... Allez !

Je me retourne vers ma famille, prête à leur dire au revoir (à part mon frère et mes sœurs ça va de soi). Je m'approche d'abord de ma mère.

Lolli : Il est temps de se dire au revoir...

Christine : Oui... Bonne chance à Poudlard ma chérie, ne fais pas trop de bêtises !

Lolli : Tu me connais...

Christine : Justement !

Nous rions puis je la sers dans mes bras, elle va me manquer... Je vais ensuite vers mon père.

Dominic : N'approche pas trop les garçons !

Lolli : Et Julien j'ai le droit ?

Dominic : Mais... Pourquoi tu me parle de Julien ?

Lolli : Parce que c'est un garçon papa !

Dominic Ah je... Oui bon... Au revoir Lolli, fais bien attention...

Lolli : Aux garçons je sais !

Je le sers également dans mes bras puis je vais voir Chucky, enfin ma grand-mère.

Lollita : Il est temps de se dire au revoir.

Lolli : Au revoir grand-mère.

Lollita : Je sais que tu m'en veux, mais c'est très bien que tu ailles à Poudlard, j'espère que tu iras à Pouffsoufle, pas comme ta jumelle !

Lolli : Oh non ! Moi qui espérais aller à Serpentard...

Lollita : C'est une blague j'espère !

Lolli : Bien-sur que oui.

Lollita : Très bien, je n'ai jamais compris ton sens de l'humour décalé.

Lolli : Moi non plus, ça tombe bien !

Lollita : Tu ne comprends pas tes propres blagues ?

Lolli : Ça s'appelle la folie grand-mère ! Sur ce, je te laisse.

Lollita : Dans ce cas... Bonne chance à Poudlard.

Lolli : Je te remercie.

J'hésite à la serrer dans mes bras puis finalement je le fais, même si elle doit trouver ça franchement bizarre... J'entre ensuite dans le train sous les conseils d'Emily.

Emily : Évite les cabines pleines de garçons, sinon tu vas être cataloguée, et puis quand le chariot passera, ne prends pas trop à manger, on va te prendre pour une morfale sinon !

Lolli : Mais je suis une mor...

Eric : Hé Lolli ! Si tu fais tout le contraire de ce qu'elle vient de dire, je te paye un abonnement chez Honeydukes pour l'année...

Lolli : Tu ferais ça ?!

Eric : Bien-sur...

Emily : Ne l'écoute pas, il a quelque chose derrière la tête !

Lolli : Tant que j'ai les chocolats...

Emily : Goinfre !

Lolli : Préfète !

Emily : C'est quoi l'insulte là ?

Lolli : Être préfète c'est déjà une insulte pour notre esprit farceur...

Emily : VOTRE esprit farceur !

Lolli : Voyons Mily je sais qu'au fond de toi brille un brin de malice qui ne demande qu'à être allumé !

Emily : Je dois rejoindre mes amis, on verra plus tard pour allumer le feu !

Lolli : Johnny Haliday !

Emily : Qui ça ?

Lolli : Laisse tomber, inculte !

Ma grande sœur disparaît dans un compartiment et Eric fait de même, je me retrouve seule avec Elena et Julien.

Elena : Ne me fais pas honte.

Lolli : C'est pas à moi de dire ça ?

Elena : Moi, te faire honte ?!

Lolli : C'est très fréquent...

Elle part sans demander son reste et je tire la langue dans son dos.

Julien : Tu est très immature tu le sais ?

Lolli : Et j'en suis très fière ! Au fait on ne peut pas être dans le même compartiment...

Julien : Pourquoi ça ?!

Lolli : Tu es un garçon donc si nous allons dans un compartiment juste tous les deux je serais dans un endroit rempli de garçons donc je désobéirai à ma sœur !

Julien : Mais tu auras fait la moitié des choses pour ton abonnement pour goinfres & compagnie !

Lolli : Mon meilleur ami est donc si diabolique ?

Julien : Vous m'avez tout appris très chère...

Nous rions et entrons dans un compartiment au hasard, qui est rempli de garçons.

Lolli : A moi les chocolats !

Garçon : T'es qui toi ?

Lolli : Une fille.

Garçon : Et encore ?

Lolli : Une sorcière.

Garçon : Et encore ?

Lolli : Ton pire cauchemar !

Ah ce qu'il peut m'énerver celui-là ! Je m'assois à côté d'un autre garçon.

Garçon 2 : Comment tu t'appelles ?

Lolli : Bernadette Chirac et toi ?

Julien : Lolli !

Lolli : T'as tout gâché...

Autre garçon : Ah tu es farceuse... J'aime ça !

Lolli : T'es qui toi ?

Autre garçon : James Potter, et toi tu es Lolli !

Lolli : Quelle bonne déduction...

Garçon : Lolli comment ?

Lolli : Mysfils.

Blanc.

Ils se regardent tous d'un air étonné.

Garçon : Ne me dis pas que tu as un lien de parenté avec l'autre fouine ?!

Lolli : Nous deux on a un lien de parenté ?! Ouah j'en apprends tous les jours !

Garçon : Que...

Julien : C'est de l'ironie, elle adore faire ça.

James : Tu t'appelles comment toi ?

Julien : Julien Comigue.

Garçon 2 : C'est pas très Anglais.

Lolli : Ils sont super intelligents tu ne trouves pas Ju' ?

Julien : Je suis Français.

Garçon 2 : Et tu es dans quelle maison ?

Julien : Je ne sais pas encore, nous sommes nouveaux.

Garçon : Pourquoi tu viens à Poudlard si t'es Français ? Y'a Beauxbâtons !

Lolli : Il m'accompagne, j'ai du changer d'école.

Garçon : Pourquoi ?

Lolli : T'es bien curieux toi !

Il est étonné mais me fait un sourire charmeur.

Garçon : Ça te plait ?

Lolli : Absolument pas !

Douche froide !

Garçon 2 : Dis-moi Lolli, tu es la sœur d'Eric ?

Lolli : Oui.

Garçon : Et merde !

Lolli : Oh mes pauvres oreilles !

Garçon : Tu es choquée ?!

Julien : Ironie, toujours de l'ironie !

Garçon : Elle fait ça souvent ?

Julien : Tout le temps.

Garçon : Et tu es habitué ?

Julien : Je la connais depuis l'enfance.

Garçon : Et t'es encore vivant ?!

Lolli : Quand vous aurez fini de parler de moi dans mon dos appelez-moi !

Garçon : On a pas encore fini désolé !

Lolli : Ironie ?

Garçon : T'as deviné ?

Lolli : On apprend pas au vieux singe à faire la grimace.

Garçon : Hein ?

Lolli : Laisse tomber.

James : Elle me rappelle quelqu'un...

Garçon 2 : Oui mais j'arrive pas à dire qui...

Lolli : Vous savez Bernadette Chirac c'était une blague...

Garçon : Hein ?

Il sait dire autre chose ? C'est pas si difficile de me comprendre ! Quoi que...

James : MYSFILS !

Lolli : Pourquoi tu viens de crier mon nom de famille ?

James : Non c'est la personne à qui tu me fais penser !

Lolli : Je te fais penser à un nom ?

Garçon 2 : Tu parles d'Elena ?

Lolli : Elena comme Elena ma jumelle ?

James : C'est ta jumelle ?

Lolli : Malheureusement oui...

Garçon : T'as combien de frères et sœurs ?

Lolli : Vous avez une passion pour ma famille ou quoi ?

Julien : Ils s'intéressent à toi.

Lolli : En attendant t'as le beau rôle, ils ne te demandent rien !

Julien : Question de temps, question de temps...

Je raconte ensuite littéralement ma vie. J'apprends que celui qui m'a si bien accueilli se nomme Sirius Black et celui qui m'a demandé comment je m'appelais Rémus Lupin. Il y a aussi Peter Pettigrow que je n'avais pas remarqué. Le trajet se finit dans la bonne humeur, j'ai beaucoup parlé et disons que mes joutes verbales avec Black m'ont fatiguée. Je sors du train soulagée d'être enfin arrivée.

Julien : Alors ?

Lolli : Alors quoi ?

Julien : Ils sont sympas non ?

Lolli : Hmmmmmmm je ne sais pas...

Julien : Laisse l'ironie deux minutes s'il te plait.

Lolli : Cette fois c'était pas de l'ironie Ju'.

Julien : Tu ne sais pas si tu les trouve sympa ?

Lolli : J'aime pas Black.

Julien : Et les autres ? Aucun jugement ?

Lolli : Pettigrow porte bien son nom.

Julien : Ironie ?

Lolli : C'est la stricte vérité !

Julien : Bon... Potter et Lupin ?

Lolli : Potter est trop curieux mais sympa, et Lupin... étrange.

Julien : Étrange ?

Lolli : Je te dis simplement mes impressions.

Julien : Ok... Viens on doit prendre les barques pour notre première entrée.

Je soupire et le suis, traînant mon énorme valise. Nous arrivons devant un mec mesurant environ deux fois ma taille en longueur ainsi qu'en largeur.

Homme : Je peux vous aider ?

Lolli : Vous faites quelle taille ?

Julien : Lolli !

Homme : Laisse jeune homme, j'aime déjà bien cette petite.

Lolli : Petite ?

Homme : Comment t'appelles-tu ?

Hé il m'a ignoré là !

Lolli : Lollita Mysfils.

Il regarde sur sa grande liste.

Homme : Très bien ! Et toi ?

Julien : Julien Comigue.

Homme : Ok ! Montez et ne tombez surtout pas où le calamar géant vous mangera !

Lolli : _* Montant dans la barque *_ Un calamar géant ?

Julien : On ne te l'a jamais dit ?

Lolli : Ma famille a bizarrement occulté ce détail...

Il se moque de moi puis je me décide à parler sérieusement.

Lolli : Tu crois que ça va bien se passer ?

Julien : J'en suis sur.

Lolli : Je veux dire... Si on est pas dans la même maison...

Julien : On était dans la même à Beauxbâtons, pourquoi pas là ?

Lolli : Parce qu'on est à Poudlard et que tout est différent ici. Je te préviens, si on est pas ensemble je me jette de la plus haute tour !

Julien : Lolli...

Lolli : C'est pas de l'ironie !

Julien : _* Me prenant la main *_ Tout se passera bien.

Lolli : Je l'espère...


End file.
